Actual Kono
Konohamaru Sarutobi Konohamaru (@actual_kono) is a 12 year old ninja from the leaf village. He is very good at hating every single person he comes in contact with other than his beloved boyfriend (mentioned later). Kono manages and upholds the wiki pages and makes sure no tomfoolery has occured. He is well known for his world-trending hastags such as #FindWatase2k13 #GetKonoANewAnoos and #HateOnKank among others. Konohamaru is also very good at rapping Nicki Minaj and even took on her embodiment for a short period. He is often full of more anger than his tiny, hairless, shota body can contain and often goes on tangents (usually directed at kankuro) as a result. However, Kono is a very delicate soul who just likes to look at cute boys and make sure kank's life is as miserable as possible. Relationships Konohamaru has had very few relatioships. His first relationship was with Inner Sakura which only lasted about a week. The couple split after Kono began the #FindWatase2k13 hashtag. Shortly after the break-up Konohamaru and Watase became a couple (after a very short lived relationship between Inner Sak and Watase). They were a constant on/off couple due to Watase's neglegence and Konohamaru's overbarring personality. As soon as stability came a new wave of drama hit with the introduction of Kono's current boyfriend Inari. Inari had successfully won over Kono in his attempts which included cute pick up lines, sexual innuendos and romantic song lyrics. The two have no plans for marriage but they do plan to stay forever boyfriends. Konohamaru is open to an OT3 between Inari, Watase, and Himself. Sexual Potency Little to the public's knowledge Konohamaru is a very much wanted shota. He has been hit on by several members which include Actual Sakura H, Actual Inari (his current boyfriend), Actual Jiraiya, Actual Tazuna and even charaters from different animes such as Actual Yamamato. However, after his split with Inner Sakura he came out as HomoShota-Sexual which means he will only date other male shotas. Nonromantic Relationships Konohamaru, while hating mostly everyone, has a few people he can tolerate enough to consider them worthy of his time and energy. He is the Kouhai to Inner Sakura and shares a special bond with everyone in the Shota Gang. He also finds solace in his "girl talks" with Hanare. The only tolerable sand sibling he will put up with is Gaara and occasionally Temari due to their common interest in mpreg. He is (unfortunately) cousins with Actual Sage due to the incestuous family tree Kankuro has put together. He remains disatisfied by his involvement and has dedicated his life to having himself removed from the tree. As for his hate relationships Kankuro is at the top of his list due to his extreme distaste for the puppetfucker. The two have ben fueding over multiple things for centuries and there is no light at the end of the tunnel as far as a resolution is concerned. Yaoi and Mpreg Konohamaru prides himself on a lot of things one of those being his love and admiration for Yaoi and Mpreg. He finds comfort in Mpreg and has even created a collage to illustrate his adoration of the art form. He enjoys making others uncomfortable with his strongly pushed #MpregRights hashtags and works with Temari on acheiving world domination through mpreg. His ultimate vision is to witness Yaoi Twincest Mpreg where identical twins get eachother mpreg then each have twins of there own. He is very passionate about this cause and will not stop until everyone is mpreg or supports #MpregRights. Other Accounts Kono has two other accounts. He rarely uses them but they are by far some of his favorites. The accounts are @ActualRoxas and @Actual_Onodera. He posts screenshots of some of his posts on http://summonjutsu.tumblr.com/tagged/twitter-rp. His personal is @MVMcBride.